


The World Will Change

by Arai_Meadow (orphan_account)



Category: Hermitcraft
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attacks, idea idea idea, kinda a vent fic but also i was liek, lets go with that, the bois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22044286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Arai_Meadow
Summary: heya! I changed my username?why?I didn't like it. Wasn't right, so hi, uh... yeah...also? I posted? that's rare. End of December is the busiest time for me, 3 birthdays, holidays in general,,, wack.out of context spoiler for the next update which will be Time Won't Always Wait:mumbo=schematicaI've been doubting a lot of what I write recently, so like, we'll see how this goes-happy 2020, lets make a change.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 99





	The World Will Change

"I'm telling you! This is going to be fun!" Iskall laughed, slamming a fist into the Sahara meeting table for emphasis. "We can get all the hermits to judge once we're done!" He smiled up at his other two partners in crime, nodding to get their approval.

Mumbo was nodding with excitement, and Grian was still looking on to him, doubt shadowing his face.

"So you're telling me, we're gonna use all one color for building? Sounds like a nightmare to me," Grian mumbled. His inner-builder senses were tingling with doubt, but he wasn't going to turn down the idea. His friends said it sounded like fun, who was he to doubt?

"Then all the hermits will vote on who they think built what," Iskall started to snicker again, "And considering the restraints of what we have, being limited to one color, it should be good."

"And how will we pick colors?" Mumbo asked, leaning back in his chair and grinning at Iskall. "And what does this have to do with Sahara? I'd like to remind you, you called an official meeting to propose this."

"We can say it's Sahara sponsored or something, I don't know, and I don't know about the colors either, probably a randomizer or something."

Mumbo huffed and rolled his eyes, resisting the urge to laugh. Iskall's sudden impulses almost matched Grian's- almost. “Well, Mr. Sponsored By Sahara, I’m in, Grian?” Glancing over, Grian still had distrust littering his gaze.

He blinked it away upon noticing Mumbo’s ‘waiting-for-approval’ gaze, shifting into one of delight. He smiled, brows still furrowed with concern, but his eyes glimmered with excitement. “I’m in.”

“Perfect! We could even challenge ConCorp!”

“Iskall, don’t get too carried away.”

Grian looked at Iskall, who after a moment of deliberating, carried on with his ideas to challenge the rivals.

“We could challenge Idea too! They want to set up shop right outside Sahara? Well, they better be able to beat us in...”

Iskall had faded out. Sure, he was still talking, and going on, and on, but Mumbo glanced at Grian who seemed to be listening, but he looked bored. He looked like he hadn’t slept and that this was a perfect lecture to sleep through. Normally, Iskall and Grian would spiral off of each other, going back and forth. He supposed that he’d rather it just be Iskall, and assumed Grian’s lack of energy could be in part due to a new project. All of the hermits looked exhausted beyond all belief sometimes, generally due to grinding or building, something of the sorts. He focused back on Iskall, who was still going on without a clue.

“Concorp, we’ll be able to beat them at this challenge, plus, we’ll have the upperhand! We can study blocks before this- or something!” Iskall turned back down to the other two members.

Mumbo smiled, and nodded eagerly. How did Iskall get on top of the Sahara table? How long had he been up there?

Grian smiled softly, resting his cheek on his fist, raising an eyebrow at Iskall. “Where would we even do it?”

Iskall paused, pacing up and down the table, sucking in his lip to think. “Somewhere in Hermitville!”

Grian simply rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair, resting his feet on the table. “You flesh out this plan fully, I’m in,” He yawned for a moment, rubbing his eyes. Mumbo and Iskall felt the urge to yawn, but Grian continued, “Anything else?”

Iskall shook his head, glancing at Mumbo. Mumbo remained quiet, looking back at Grian.

“Then, I’m getting out of here, I have lots to do-” He yawned again, causing the other two Architechs to yawn as well. “do today.”

With that, he was gone, spiraling out of the window with a trail of rockets. It wasn’t exactly surprising, sometimes The Hermits got busy, it was simple as that, but Mumbo couldn’t help feel off. “He seem tired to you?”

“Well, yeah,” Iskall stepped off the table, haphazardly beginning to pace again, “He probably started up a new project, as per usual. I wonder if he’s going back into overwork mode...” Iskall trailed, his ramblings turning into mutters of barely-voiced thoughts.

Mumbo snapped, pulling Iskall out of his thoughts. He pinned his gaze on Iskall, standing to face him without breaking his own spine, “You need sleep, don’t you?” Watching Iskall recount hours to himself, he sat on the Sahara table.

“I got plenty of sleep! I assure you!” He chuckled. That meant it was a few hours, tops. “Fine, I couldn’t sleep last night, hence why this beautiful idea came to me! If I had slept, it wouldn’t have been so beautifully sorted out!” 

“Right...” Mumbo rolled his eyes, stretching for a moment. “You have two options, go to bed, or come with me to check on the mad lad who also needs to sleep.”

“Can we have a sleepover?” Iskall’s non-mechanical eye went wide, full of faux-sadness and desperation, “Pleaseeeeeee?”

“We’ll see, you absolute man-child.”

Iskall contented with that answer, following Mumbo through the same window. Though, Mumbo stood on the ledge, fidgetting with his elytra straps. Iskall stepped in front of him, launching himself in a similar, but wildly more dramatic, way to Grian, managing to snag Mumbo’s wrist as he fell.

An undignified squawk and a slew of threatening words about “murder later,” Mumbo and Iskall were both in the air. Iskall’s plan to get him to stop struggling and overthinking flight, did work, though, his lack of safety precautions and sleep did concern Mumbo.

“Iskall, you have to be more careful! With me, specifically!”

“You were overthinking it, I could see it in your eyes, and leaving you no time to think means your instincts will kick in-” He scoffed as Mumbo shot a glare at him, “you were fine, weren’t you?”

“But what if I wasn’t?” Mumbo pouted, though the facade soon faded with Iskall’s laughter ringing out. Mumbo fired a couple of rockets, catching up to Iskall. They were gliding gently with the air, mostly out of Mumbo’s concern for sleep-deprived Iskall. He didn’t want to risk either of them getting hurt, Mumbo was a spoon and Iskall was tired.

“So, how much sleep did you get, Mr. Mumbo Jumbo?” Iskall was now gliding upside down, much to the discomfort of Mumbo. He was grinning at Mumbo, dropping, his elytra wings unable to catch air. Firing another rocket, he spun back around, straightening himself.

“A normal amount,” Mumbo shrugged it off, noticing the uncertain look Iskall was giving him, “Eight hours, alright? Any specific number you want to give me?”

“No,” Iskall huffed, firing another rocket after dipping a little too low. He twirled around for a moment, eyeing the water below them. They were almost at Grian’s base, the white pillars reflecting off of the water.

* * *

“Hey, Grian, you in here?” He should’ve expected this. Quite frankly, his friends not checking on him would be out of the ordinary, especially due to the lack of energy he had during the meeting. He really should get up, but everything hurt, his chest was heavy, there was no way he was moving.

He felt weak, quite simply, tears staining his cheeks, muscles cramping up, and he was sure his hair was a mess. He was curled into a ball, tucked in the corner of the lowest floor of his base. How he got there? He wasn’t sure, but when his heart climbed to his throat, he hid away from the world.

“Oh, Grian,” Mumbo’s voice was soft, and to be honest, Grian didn’t even hear his steps. Though, he did hear a scuffling pattering that he could assume was Iskall. He couldn’t look up, he couldn’t let them see him like this- it didn’t matter when another broken sob shook his body.

“Hey, it’s okay,” Mumbo was crouching in front of him now, even quieter than before. “Are you okay if I help you up?”

Grian couldn’t say yes. He simply nodded, swallowing down bouts of anxiety. Mumbo remained still for a moment, and then Grian was being held bridal style. It took him a moment for his mind to catch up, but Iskall was holding him, carrying him over to his bed.

“It’s okay, Grian,” Grian felt the bed settle beside him, Iskall and Mumbo on either side of him. He barely registered being set down, his mind focused on shutting out all thoughts.

“Hey,” Mumbo rubbed Grian’s back gently, bringing him out of his thoughts. His friends were with him, it was okay.

“Sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry,” Iskall smiled, and caused Grian to wonder when he actually gained the courage to look at his friends. “Let’s relax today, no more work for you.”

“That goes for you as well, Iskall, just so you’re aware.”

Iskall huffed, shaking his head in faux-disappointment. “Alright, alright.”

Grian looked between friendly faces, the pounding in his ears settling just enough to bring him relief. He was okay with relaxing, for now.

**Author's Note:**

> heya! I changed my username?  
> why?  
> I didn't like it. Wasn't right, so hi, uh... yeah...  
> also? I posted? that's rare. End of December is the busiest time for me, 3 birthdays, holidays in general,,, wack.  
> out of context spoiler for the next update which will be Time Won't Always Wait:mumbo=schematica
> 
> I've been doubting a lot of what I write recently, so like, we'll see how this goes-  
> happy 2020, lets make a change.


End file.
